1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluorescent lights and, more particularly, to a dimmable flex arm lamp for effecting task lamp functions and/or light therapy treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that particular levels of light attribute to health and psychological benefits. Although both ocular as well as non-ocular techniques have been employed in an attempt to achieve various such effects, ocular treatment appears to be most efficacious. Not only are the eyes highly specialized organs specifically adapted for sensing light, but a sizable portion of the brain is exclusively devoted to processing data generated by the retinas. Moreover, neurologists and anatomists have relatively recently demonstrated the existence of nerve pathways extending from the retinas that are separate and apart from the pathways linked to the sight center of the brain.
An example of an organ whose regulatory function is responsive to light sensed by the eyes is the pineal gland which secretes the hormone melatonin. The hormone is released during periods of darkness while production is abruptly halted when the eyes perceive bright light. Melatonin is distributed throughout the body via the blood and cerebrospinal fluid and can effect the function of organs by which it is metabolized to thereby influence sleep cycles, feeding cycles, reproduction cycles and other biological rhythms. It has therefore been suggested that phototherapy may effectively be employed to correct a melatonin imbalance which may have resulted from, for example, shift work, jet lag or life in the Polar Regions, and thereby remedy the accompanying symptoms.
Millions of north Americans feel the effects of malillumination which causes poor work conditions and can result in less energy and productiveness. Poor lighting environments can cause increased depression and even result in more severe cases called Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD). This problem increases more and more as the winter months bring shorter and shorter days. Sunlight starvation also effects millions more in the form of a milder form called Winter Blues.
Simulated full spectrum light is color corrected light that operates in the range of 400 to 800 nanometers. This light simulates the optical brilliance of outdoor light at noontime. This light can be measured by two numbers, the Color Rendering Index (CRI) and the Kelvin Temperature or (Degrees Kelvin). The secret to true color light and optically balanced light is how close you can get to the optics of natural light. The sun at noon has a natural color temperature of 100 CRI and between 5000 and 5500 degrees Kelvin. Both CRI and Kelvin are important for the simulation sunlight.
When light is simulated that matches the optical brilliance of sunlight pupils in one's eyes become smaller. This response generates clearer vision and higher perception. The results are lower glare and eye fatigue. When Lux intensity is combined with high CRI and balanced Kelvin temperature, quality light is obtained that not only matches the optical brilliance of the sun, but reduces levels of melatonin and the stress hormone, cortisol. Full spectrum light is not blue light or daylight color. It is clear, brilliant, white light and simulates the exact color of sunlight at noon. Many people currently progress through life missing sunlight because of the enormous amounts of time that are spent indoors. A need exists for conveniently providing individuals with simulated full spectrum light to enable them to receive brilliant life giving wave lengths which are much more effective in treating seasonal depression than any other source or color of light.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0062048 A1, published on Apr. 1, 2004 for Paul Eusterbrock, describes a floor lamp which includes a dimmer switch at a mid-point of the main supporting post in order to allow maximum accessibility for the users. The Eusterbrock application does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,006, issued on Sep. 10, 1991 to Howard Brandston, describes a personal integrating sphere system that provides a field of illumination of substantially uniform intensity for beneficially affecting the mental and physical health of a user. The Brandston patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,879, issued on Jun. 27, 1995 to Irv Hecker, describes a natural daylight window simulation unit. The Hecker patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,527, issued on Sep. 5, 1995 to Murray M. Waldman, describes a therapeutic method of using a lamp with a fixture for retaining a light bulb in a position to be viewed by the eyes of a patient, apparatus for restricting the wavelengths of light emitted by the light bulb to those between 490 and 520 nanometers, and apparatus for restricting the light energy irradiance to between about 1.8 and 200 microwatts per square centimeter over at least the eyes of the patient. The Waldman patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,637, issued on Apr. 2, 1996 to Christopher J. Kyricos et al., describes an apparatus for producing and delivering high-intensity light to the eyes of a subject to modify the subject's circadian phase. The Kyricos et al. patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,247, issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to Dennis K. Swanson, describes a stand-alone electric lamp that includes a base and a general area light source affixed to an opposite end of one of a pair of stems to provide general area lighting. The Swanson patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,032, issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Charles J. Bolta et al., describes a mobile light panel stand that supports a light panel suited to treat humans who are in need of exposure to light in a manner known as light therapy. The Bolta et al. patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,024, issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Daniel C. Dial, describes illumination fixtures for use in treating light deficiency and mood disorders, as well as color therapy. The Dial patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,698 B1, issued on Dec. 3, 2002 to Henry H. Hyman, describes a portable light unit for treatment of seasonal affective disorders. The Hyman patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,627 B1, issued on Dec. 30, 2003 to Scott S. Campbell et al., describes devices for exposing an extraocular region of a human to light during sleep which enhances REM sleep. The Campbell et al. patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
France Patent Application Publication No. 2,550,043 A1, published on Feb. 1, 1985, describes a ballast circuit with an illumination level control. The France '043 application does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication No. 2,156,960 A, published on Oct. 16, 1985, describes a work table lamp with an arm having an upstanding portion and parallel branches. The Great Britain '960 application does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
Canada Patent No. 1,334,399, published on Feb. 14, 1995, describes a therapeutic lamp. The Canada '399 patent does not suggest a dimmable flex arm lamp according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dimmable flex arm lamp solving the aforementioned problems is desired.